1. Technical Field
The present disclosure refers to a power supply of luminous sources, in particular power LED diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power supplies are known for LED diodes that comprise a direct voltage source, a DC/DC converter suitable for supplying the LED diodes arranged in series or parallel to each other and at least a sense resistance. If the LED diodes are arranged in series there is uniform light due to the same current that circulates in the diodes but there is the drawback of high supply voltage. If the diodes are arranged parallel to each other the supply voltage is lower but the light of the diodes may undergo variations; further, ballast resistances are used to equalize the currents in all the diodes at the expense of efficiency.
On the market there are currently circuit types of the flyback type for supplying LED diodes. Said circuit types have various drawbacks in the event of use for high output power: great circuit complexity for independent adjustment for each branch of LED diodes of the light flow, significant dimensions, need for the output transformer to be made with low leaked inductance in order to contain losses, problems linked to the buzz of the cores during adjustment of the light flow and high costs.